vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Sylphiette Greyrat
Summary Sylphiette Greyrat (formerly just Sylphiette, also known as Sylphy), is a childhood friend of Rudeus Greyrat that later became his first wife. As a child, she was bullied for her green hair, due to the historical connotation it brings. One day, she was saved by Rudeus who thought she was a boy at the time. After he found out her real gender during the bath, he tried to groom her into the perfect wife, but later dropped it to care for her for who she is, even intending on bringing her to the magic academy at the time. She was taught chantless magic by Rudeus during their time together. When Rudeus left and the mana calamity happened, she was teleported high above the air which forced her to expend so much of her mana that her hair turned white. She managed to cushion her fall, only to be faced with a monster that would've killed the princess. Showing great magical prowess, she killed the monster and was taken in as Princess Ariel Anemoi Asura's magic guard, after the previous one died. She met Rudeus in the magic academy years later while she was masquerading as "Silent Fitts". They spent time together, with Rudeus unknowing of who she really was, but they were great friends nonetheless. She was, as Fitts, the reliable senpai he has. After the finding out of who she really is, Rudeus married her. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B to 7-B with magic Name: Sylphiette Greyrat (Sylphy, Silent Fitts, Luffy, formerly just Sylphiette, or would've been Sylphiette Dragonroad had she met her grandmother before she was married) Origin: Mushoku Tensei: Isekai Ittara Honki Dasu (Jobless Reincarnation: I Will Seriously Try If I Go To Another World) Gender: Female Age: 24 Classification: Elf, Human, Beastkin, Mage, Princess Ariel's Personal Guard, Goddess of Love (in Rudeus' religion) Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Elemental Manipulation Attack Potency: Wall level to City level with magic (Learned chantless magic from Rudeus and consequently control how much power is pumped into her spells. Is known to be a Water Saint-ranked mage) Speed: Unknown (She has never fought alongside Rudeus, and the one time they fought under her moniker as Silent Fitts, she was overwhelmingly outdone) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Likely at least Wall level (Is not notably durable or physically able, though she should be around as, if not more durable than Rudeus considering she can use touki) Stamina: Superhuman Range: Tens to hundreds of meters with spells Standard Equipment: Magic Wand: She inherited the magic wand that Roxy made for Rudeus. Enchanted Shoes: Grants her enhanced speed. Magical Sunglasses: Aids in detecting enemies. Illusionary Ring: ' Allows the user to take the likeness of the user of its pair ring. It however does not change voice and eye color. 'Intelligence: Above Average; Learned from Rudeus most, if not all of the spells she knew, as well as chantless magic. She remembers the titles of all the books she read during her study about the metastasis event. She is also well-known among the school as part of Princess Ariel's group, who are all smart in their own right. Weaknesses: She is not notable to be durable able. While physically able, as she is known as far more reliable than her swordsman counterpart in defending their charge, she is not particularly special, and will lose more skilled individuals. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Chantless Magic: '''As taught by Rudeus, she can use magic without staying in place to mutter an aria. *'Ran Ma: Also learned from Rudeus, she can cancel a spell being cast by disturbing its build up. Others '''Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Mushoku Tensei: Isekai Ittara Honki Dasu Category:Light Novel Characters Category:Magic Users Category:Illusionists Category:Element Users Category:Good Characters Category:Tier 9 Category:Tier 7